Fifteen Years Later
by DaWaffle
Summary: Discontinued. I'm in the process of rewriting the story under the same name, though. So...stay tuned?
1. Chapter 1 Aliana Fancelli

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

**OR NEW MOON**

SUMMARY: After Edward left Bella and she found out Jacob was a werewolf, Bella finds a picture of her triplet siblings and decides to run away. She and her triplet siblings get bitten by Victoria and are turned to vampires to live all eternity without Edward. Now, fifteen years later, the Cullens move to the same city as Bella's new family. Who really is Aliana Fancelli? What happens when she finds out about Mary? And who in the world is Wolf Guy? Bella strives to finally find where she belongs in the world.

CHAPTER ONE – ALI FANCELLI

So I am Aliana Fancelli, Sometimes known as just Ali. Or maybe you know me as Isabella 'Bella' Swan, the name I used to go by. Only my brother and sister know my real name. Yeah that's right, brother and sister.

I figured out what Renee and Charlie have been keeping from me these past years. I am actually the oldest from a group of triplets! The second oldest is my brother, Joe. Joe Swan, or now known as Joe Fancelli, has the same eyes and hair as me and looks a lot like Charlie. If you put him in a police uniform I'd think it was my father.

Joe came to me and sat down on the leather couch. He reached for the remote and started flipping through the channels.

Miley, my youngest triplet sister, came and sat on the loveseat across from us. She looks exactly like me, except her eyes are grey. Or were grey at least. We were all vampires now, on a vegetarian diet. So that meant we had golden eyes.

FLASHBACK:

I was sitting on my bed in Charlie's house. I found a picture of my siblings. Charlie was outside my door knocking,

"Bella! Bella, please! We didn't tell you because we couldn't afford to take care of all three of you. So we just kept the oldest, you." His voice sounded panicked.

I was in no way of being the slightest of happy. Edward left me, just not too long ago. And now this! My life was spiraling downwards.

"Leave me alone, Charlie!"

"Don't be like that Bella." He replied.

"Where are they, Miley and Joe?"

"I think Joe is in Minneapolis, MA, and Miley is somewhere in San Francisco I think" He answered.

So I decided what I was going to do. I would go out and look for them, and never come back. It would break Charlie's heart but I had to do it. I couldn't live in this town, where happy memories lingered and melted into a heartrending close.

"Good night, Charlie." I said rather coldly.

He just sighed and left the outside of my door.

I know I was being mean, but I wasn't really in the mood to be a goody two shoes.

The next day I left Charlie a note explaining everything. I told him that I left and might come back in a year or two. I told him that I wanted to explore the world. I told him I was sorry for everything.

And I left.

First I took a flight to Minneapolis using the money I saved up for college. I found Joe and convinced him to come with me. I told him everything.

With the money his foster parents leant us we went to San Francisco. We found Miley and explained to her everything. I told her about Renee and Charlie, Forks and Phoenix, I even told them about vampires. Or at least I wanted to tell them. I couldn't bring myself to tell either of them about Edward and the Cullens. So I left it out.

We spent two months with each other until it happened.

We were just simply going out on a picnic in the woods when we heard twigs snapping.

"Well well well, if it isn't Isabella Swan. Your boyfriend left you, I see."

"What is she talking about, Bells? How does she know you?" Joe asked franticly.

"Don't you remember me? I am Victoria! And you are dinner, all three of you!" And then she lunged at us.

The next thing I knew, we were in a dark room.

"Peter, I think she's waking up!" I heard a woman next to me say. She had a sweet and gentle voice, almost reminding me of Esme.

I quickly pushed that thought away.

Where was I? What was I doing here? Who were these people?

"Are you guys…vampires?" I asked weakly. I felt stronger. I knew that I was a vampire.

"H-How do you know about vampires?" A man I think whose name was Peter asked.

"I, uh, knew a couple of vampires." I replied, I didn't want to tell them about the Cullens. I kept it light.

"Well, that would explain why, I think her name was Victoria, wanted to kill you." The woman said.

"Yeah, she wasn't exactly one of the vampires I liked very much." I replied.

"You knew multiple of our species? It seems there is a lot of explaining to do. I am Peter; this is my wife, Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you." Elizabeth said, "And you are…?"

"Uh…Aliana…uh…Aliana Dock. Is my brother and sister here as well?" I asked her. I lied to her with my name because I didn't know much about these vampires. I didn't want to give too much away.

"They are in the other room, Aliana." Elizabeth answered.

I got up to look for them, but then I saw them come to the room I was sitting in.

"Um Miley, Joe…lets go in that room for a second," I pointed to a walk-in closet, "I have something to tell you."

"We already know we are vampires Bel-" Miley started.

"Shh! In the closet!" I told them.

We walked into the closet and didn't bother opening the lights. Since we were vampires we had good vision.

"Listen, I am Aliana now! And since they know your names you can't change them." I told them quickly.

"Oh, sorry." Joe apologized.

"It's okay, listen: I don't know if these are good or bad vampires. They look alright by the color of their eyes-"I started.

"Their eyes?" Miley interrupted.

"Yes, gold eyes mean that they drink animal blood." I went on talking about vampires. I explained to them about rules and that we could only drink animal blood. I even told them about Victoria. I told them About the Cullens. But I didn't tell them their name. I just said that I used to know a vampire family.

"So we have super powers?" Miley asked.

"Well, not really. We'll wait and see. You might."

The whole conversation took about two minutes, due to the fact that we were vampires and could talk fast.

We walked out of the closet and saw there was a whole bunch of vampires huddled around us.

I had to explain to them about how I knew about vampires. I didn't say any names though, only Victoria's.

"Wow, that's cool. By the way, my name is Corbin." The tall vampire looked at me.

"So know that I've told you everything, I think it's only fair that you start to spill." I looked at them and the Peter started to talk,

"Well, we are the Fancellis," He waved at a group of vampires that probably consisted of about three, "And they are the Simpsons." He waved to another group of people consisting of about six. "We, the Fancellis, live in this house and the Simpsons live next door. I am Peter, this is my wife Elizabeth, and that is Adrian." He pointed to a teenage boy who looked all-American, the baggy jeans and oversized hoodie. He also had that messy hair. And like all teenage boys, he was texting.

"My name is Darla Simpson," Another woman spoke; she looked motherly but didn't seem to have a mate. "That is Ashley, Vanessa, Corbin, Lucas, and Ryan."

"Nice to meet you." I responded, with a warm smile on my face.

"You are welcomed to stay with us if you would like," offered Elizabeth, "We have plenty of room."

"Oh thank-you, I don't want to be a burden." I wanted to sound as polite as I could.

And we lived with the Fancellis from then on, for exactly fifteen years.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hey look Ali, it's one of your songs!" Joe pointed at the TV.

Yeah that's right; I am also a teen pop sensation since a little over a year now. Just because I was a vampire, didn't mean I had to give up on my dream. Us and the Simpsons started our own band. I was lead singer. Although Adrian decided not to be part of it. He was too busy dating the third girlfriend he had this week.

The song on the television started playing:

ONE STEP AT A TIME

_Hurry Up And Wait  
So Close, But So Far Away  
Everything That You've Always Dreamed Of  
Close Enough For You To Taste  
But You Just Can't Touch_

As I was listening to my new hit single, I was thinking about my life so far. I don't have a boyfriend, although Corbin and I got really close, but that's okay with me. Ever since Edward, I didn't even want to think about it. to my discomfort, Ashley stormed in and all my thoughts vanished.

"Ali! We need to finish that homework assignment or Mr. Varner is going to give us an F!!" she screamed in my face.

"Sheesh, calm down Ashley. We'll get it done in no time." I coolly replied to her.

She just looked at me then gave up and jumped on the chair. "Whatever, but I warned you."

I just chuckled; my life wasn't all that bad.

We had to go get ready for the concert we were giving.

**So, tell me what you think! Good, Bad, Funny?**

**It wasnt supposed to be funny....**

**i could make it funny tho, if u want.**


	2. Chapter 2 Mary

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

**PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU DONT LIKE IT.**

**Tell me what i can do better!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO - MARY

EDWARD POV

My life, or existence, couldn't suck more than it already did.

"Eddie! Where are you?" Mary called from downstairs.

I sighed.

Meet Mary.... the love of my life.

Are you kidding? I absolutely am disguisted to even say i know this woman.

Let me show you how i got stuck with her...

FLASHBACK

I was sitting in a dark corner in my room. Ever since I left Bella, my life was just a mere existence. Like I was a bug waiting to get stepped on. Alice stormed in my room and started,

"Edward! You are ruining everybody's life! Esme won't smile, Emmett won't laugh, and Jasper doesn't even _think _about human blood anymore, Carlisle stays in his study… When are you just going to go back to the girl and apologize?"

She had a point.

Not only was I ruining my life but everyone around me. I had no right to do this.

"Fine." I replied quietly.

But Alice kept on ranting, "I mean, her life is probably just as bad as ours. You got to- oh, well okay then. Let's go!"

We all got into my Volvo, everyone was excited. This was when I would go to Bella and apologize.

I arrived in front of her house after an hour of driving, and parked the car. Her red truck wasn't in the drive way, but I figured she might be off somewhere else. This is good, maybe then she wouldn't be able to run from me when she got home.

I rang the doorbell a couple of times until Charlie answered.

His face looked glum, as if he didn't sleep in days.

"You again? What do you want?" He spat.

"I, um, wanted to see Bella." I replied.

His thoughts weren't very kind. But I figured I deserved that.

"Well you can't." He replied. He thought about shoving the door in my face but the quickly moved to another thought after seeing that Esme was with us too.

"Why not?" I asked. He didn't think of why, just that she wasn't at home.

"She's not here." He was giving me minimal information. I couldn't tell what he meant through mind reading, either. It was quite aggravating.

"When will she come back?" I asked rather rudely, he was messing with my temper.

"She's not coming back okay! She's gone!" He yelled at me, "She just disappeared off the face of the earth! One day she left, and she didn't come back! Now leave, and don't you come back either!" He closed the door and I just stared at the door.

She was gone? As in dead? Now what do I do? I can't go on anymore! I need to go to the volt-

"Edward Cullen you don't even think about it!" Alice spat at me.

Somehow I lost track of time and found myself in the backseat of the Volvo.

"Edward…the Volturi?" She asked me.

She probably had a vision. What else would I do thought?

Time passed, and it seemed like years. I went back to my corner and just sat there. There was nothing else to do. All I thought about was Bella. The short year I had to spend with her. Everything.

Then one day, Rosalie stormed in my room.

"Listen, you are ruining our family! So I found you someone." She spat at me.

A lot of people were throwing spats at me lately.

"Say hello to Mary!" She gestured her hand to the girl next to her. She had long, wavy red hair, she wore a lot of makeup, and by reading her mind I could tell she was exactly like Rosalie. Maybe even worse.

"Hello! I am Mary!" She said in a high voice, "We will have the best time together." Her thoughts were like all the girls when they look at me. She wasn't anything like Bella.

"Look Edward, Bella's gone. Mary is here now. She can be your mate." Rosalie said. "Let her help you rise from your ashes."

I wanted to strangle her. How could she even think that? Mary? She was nothing at all near my type.

"Well that's a shame," Mary started, "I am here to stay, and if you argue with that, well, that's too bad for you. I came from the Volturi, they can finish you up." She said and then smiled.

Well I didn't care if she finished me up. My life was meaningless anyway.

"You and your family…Well except Rosalie, she is, like, my new best friend!" Mary exclaimed.

And that I couldn't do. I already caused my family enough sorrow and grief. I couldn't let them die all entirely my fault.

"Fine." I gave up. I'll probably try to get along with her, maybe she wasn't too bad.

END OF FLASH BACK

Now it was fifteen years after that happened.

I was driving in my Volvo over to a concert hall. Rosalie got us tickets to a famous singer. I couldn't really remember her name. Mary sat next to me in the passenger seat, and Rosalie and Emmet were in the back. Alice and Jasper were in Carlisle's Mercedes, he let them borrow it for tonight.

Rose and Mary were talking about shoes, again.

"So I went to the store and asked for a size 9 and a size 8 ½. The employee gave me both and when I tried them on, the 9 fit better. So I told her to give me the 9, but later that day when I got home, I found out she gave me the 8 ½!" Mary complained.

"Oh I hate it when the service is like that…" Rose nodded her head in agreement.

Ever since Mary joined the family, Alice stopped shopping. Or at least, with Rose. Everyone was mad at Rosalie now. Mary ruined our family. Emmet wouldn't even talk to Rosalie. He just stayed near her because he felt that he had to.

We got out of the Volvo and saw Alice and Jasper already there.

We went in and gave the entrance guard our tickets. We went into the concert hall and waited for the performance.

The concert hall wasn't very large. It seemed that there were about 1000 people present. Pretty packed for a place that can hold only 500.

The microphone turned on and the speaker introduced the singer, "Ladies and gentlemen, Aliana Fancelli!"

**Ok that was the second chapter.**

**I probably wont add more chapters until i get some reviews.**

**I promise it will get better. I have the whole thing already written out. I'm just waiting to upload them all.**


	3. Chapter 3 Return of the Cullens

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

**I DONT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS ON HERE**

**Okay, i got a review saying that the characters and the story is a little similar to the characters from another story. I don't know whether this is true or not. But i promise everyone that this story will get much better and interesting.**

**I actually wrote this entire story about a little less than a year ago (and i continue to add on to it to this date) so little by little i am uploadin to this site.**

**I'll only upload more chapters if i get MORE REVIEWS!**

**And now to the story...**

CHAPTER THREE – RETURN OF THE CULLENS

BELLA POV

We arrived to the concert just in time. Joe and Lucas were setting up their guitars. Ryan was looking for his missing drum stick, Vanessa was hooking up her electric keyboard, and Miley was looking for the second mike.

"So first I'll start off with 'You Got the Party with Us', then we'll move on to 'Start All Over'." I told the band.

"And then we'll do 'See you Again', you and me right Ali?" Miley asked.

I nodded my head and looked around for Ashley.

"She is skipping, she had to go hunt." Miley answered.

That was one of the powers she had. Telepathy. Me, she and Joe had it. Since we were triplets, we could hear each other's minds. But only ours. Those were the only powers they had. But I had another power. It was a very strong power. My power was that I could imitate any other power that vampires had. The only thing was that I had to experience it first. But then I could use the power for the rest of forever.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Aliana Fancelli!" I heard the speaker say in the mike.

The curtains opened and I saw the crowd. I loved this feeling. I could feel the adrenaline, or it would be more appropriate if I said venom, rush through my body.

The music started and then I sang:

C'mon guys tell me what we're doing  
We're hangin' around when we could be all over the pla-a-a-ace  
The sun is shinin' just the way we like it  
Let's get out of this hallway  
Show the world our fa-a-a-ace

It's friday but there's nowhere to go  
Anywhere is cool but we're not going ho-ome  
We can do anything we wanna do  
It's all up to me and you  
Turn this park into a club  
The stars are lights and the moon is a vibe from above  
This skateboard here's our ride so pull on up  
Everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody kno-ows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody kno-ows  
We got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ohhh  
We got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh  
We got the party with us

Radio, let me be a DJ  
I'll turn you up keep us movin' 'till we're on a roll,  
Everyone is dancing to their own beat  
And letting go, everybody here's got so-o-o-oul

It's Friday and there's nowhere to be  
We're kickin' it together it's so good to be free-e  
We got each other and that's all we need  
The rest is up to you and me  
[chorus]

[bridge:]  
Life is for dreamers and I'm a believer  
That nothing can stand in our way today let's find a place to play

[chorus:]  
Turn this park into a club  
The stars are lights and the moon is a vibe from above  
This skateboard here's our ride so pull on up  
Everyone is waiting for us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody kno-ows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody kno-ows  
We got the party with us

Turn this park into a club  
The stars are the lights and the moon is a vibe from above  
We got the party with us  
This skateboard here's our ride so pull on up  
Everyone is waiting for us

Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody kno-ows  
We got the party with us  
Anywhere we are  
Anywhere we go  
Everybody kno-ows  
Oh oh oh  
We got the party, we got the party, we got the party, we got the party with us  
Oh oh oh oh ohh  
We got the party with us

We finished the song and there was applause everywhere. I took in a deep breath and smelled the air. There was a smell; I think it was…..vampires? Other vampires here? I looked around and saw them. They were staring right back at me.

**So tell me what you think...**

**It was a pretty short chapter. Sorry.**

**Review please! I accept both praise and constructive critisism!**

**:D**


	4. Chapter 4 Sing Your Soul

**Ok i'v been so busy lately, and i try not to update so often. Cuz i really don't have time.**

**SO heres what i'm going to do now:**

**I want ATLEAST 10 reviews before i upload my next chapter.**

**And i have it at a cliffhanger here so hurry up and review!**

**I don't own Twilight**

**I don't own any of the songs here.**

**Enjoy!**

CHAPTER FOUR – SING YOUR SOUL

The Cullens were….here? I just couldn't believe it. Hopefully they wouldn't come up to me. I didn't want them to ruin my already disturbed life. I took a quick glance at my siblings and band members. They were smiling and bowing.

I decided to go on with the next song as if there was nothing wrong.

_I have to wonder if this wave's too big to ride  
Commit or not commit in such a crazy tide  
It's sooner than I thought but you called me out  
I've lost control and there's no doubt  
I'm gonna start all over_

_Out of the fire and into the fire again  
You make me want to forget  
And start all over  
Here it comes straight out of my mind or worse  
Another chance to get burned  
And start all over  
I'm gonna start all over_

_Fantastic and romantic all a big surprise  
You've got the warning hesitation pushed aside  
It's sooner than I want but you caught my heart  
I guess I'm ready now to start  
I'm gonna start all over_

_[CHORUS]_

_[x3]  
It's so easy  
You disrupt me  
Can't complain_

_It's so easy  
I'm gonna start all over_

_[CHORUS x2]_

When we finished I took another look at the Cullens. Jasper and Emmett stopped staring at me in the middle of the song and then were cheering like crazy.

I couldn't help but smile.

Rosalie didn't smile, she just sat next to….a red head? I didn't remember her. And she was huddled up against _him. He _was just staring at me in awe. Alice then stopped staring and cheered with Emmet and Jasper.

I took another bow and then got ready for See You Again. I sang that with Miley, a duet.

And as I was singing, I couldn't help but glance at _him _occasionally.

SEE YOU AGAIN

_I've got my sight set on you,  
And I'm ready to aim,  
I have a heart that will,  
Never be tamed,  
I knew you were something special  
When you spoke my name,  
Now I can't wait, to see you again..._

_I've got a way of knowing,  
When something is right,  
I feel like I must have known you,  
In another life,  
Cause I felt this deep connection,  
When you looked in my eyes,  
Now I can't wait to see you again,_

_The last time I freaked out,  
I just kept looking down,  
I st-st-stuttered when  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe  
You asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Lesley said:  
"Oh she's just being Miley!"_

_The next time we hang out,  
I will redeem myself,  
My heart can rest till then,  
Whoa! Whoa! I,  
I can't wait to see you again,_

_I got this crazy feeling  
Deep inside  
When you called and asked to see me  
Tomorrow night,  
I'm not a mind reader,  
But I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again_

_The last time I freaked out,  
I just kept looking down,  
I st-st-stuttered when  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe,  
You asked what's wrong with me,  
My best friend Lesley said:  
"She's just being Miley!"_

_The next time we hang out,  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can rest till then,  
Whoa! Whoa! I,  
I can't wait to see you again,_

_I've got my sight set on you,  
And I'm ready to aim,_

_The last time I freaked out,  
I just kept looking down,  
I st-st-stuttered when  
You asked me what I'm thinkin' 'bout  
Felt like I couldn't breathe,  
You asked what's wrong with me,  
My best friend Lesley said:  
"She's just being Miley"_

_The next time we hang out,  
I will redeem myself  
My heart can rest till then,  
Whoa! Whoa! I,  
I can't wait to see you again,  
Whoa! Whoa! I,  
I can't wait to see you again._

I took a bow and then whispered to Corbin quickly. Being a vampire, he would be able to hear the small voice I was using drowned under the sounds of applause.

"I want to do No Air with you now." I told him, this was unexpected. I didn't tell him we were going to sing it. We originally had 'Rockstar' in plan, but it seemed like now would be a good time for No Air. To, you know, make a certain someone….jealous.

"Um, okay Ali, whatever you like."

And so then he took his guitar off and came to stand next to me on the other mike.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh_

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

_But how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_[Chorus]  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air_

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air_

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care_

_So how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_[Chorus]  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air_

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
There's no air, no air_

_Ooohhhhh..._

_[Chorus]  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air_

_[Chorus]  
Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air_

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air_

_No air_

And that was the end. Everyone sprang up cheering as hard as ever. This was our grand finale.

I glanced at the Cullens, Edward was still staring in awe, Rose and the redhead were just sitting there(somewhat frowning in Rose's case), and then Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were cheering their heads off. We left the stage and started packing our stuff.

"Hey Als, were gonna go put the stuff in the car, we'll be right back okay?" Joe told me.

"Yeah okay." I took a deep breath. Then I heard footsteps that weren't one of my siblings'.

"OMC!" I heard Alice yell, "Is that really you, Bella?"

**Ok you know what to do**

**so go and review**

**If you dont ride this road**

**then i sure wont upload**

**word!**

**he he ok tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5 My Name Is Not Bella

**Ok I want to thank MISSCULLENGOODE for being my first reviewer AND suggesting to have Mary and Bella compete.**

**Although that is the complete opposite in this chapter, how Mary is kind to Bella. But i promise soon there will be a twist. Mary will learn the truth and after a while they do get in a little catfight.**

**I need more reviews, even if you hate it.**

**I don't own Twilight**

CHAPTER FIVE – MY NAME IS NOT BELLA

I froze. Should I turn around? I couldn't ignore them could I? I turned around and answered as calmly as I could.

"My name is Aliana, I don't know any Bella." I said coolly.

"Bella, don't you remember us?" Alice sounded hurt.

Just before I could answer, Lucas and Corbin came over.

"Hey Ali, oh I didn't see you had…company?" Lucas leaned a little closer, "Um, these are….?"

I just stayed silent. My eyes widened as the rest of the Cullens (minus Carlisle and Esme) came over.

"Hey, Bella! Remember me?" Emmet beamed.

"Bella?" Corbin looked at me.

"Well yeah, you don't really believe that Aliana is her real name?" Emmett told Corbin.

"Pstt, Bella?" Lucas started laughing "What a stupid name!"

The Cullens just looked at us as if we were crazy and then Corbin joined in on the laugh.

I thought about it for a while, and if I wanted it to stay real I would have to laugh along with them.

So I laughed. But everyone could tell it was fake.

"Yeah that's funny, hey Corbin, can I call you Tom? And maybe we can call Joe: Sammy!" Lucas laughed more.

"Yeah…funny stuff." I tried to smile but it turned out lame.

The Cullens were just staring at us. Then Edward spoke, "Bella, you really don't remember us?" I went weak at the knees as I heard him speak for the first time in fifteen years.

Corbin and Lucas stopped laughing. "Dude, ok it's over. Her name is Ali." Lucas explained.

"But," Edward started, "You look just like Bella, and I can't read your mind!"

"What!?!? You can read minds!?" Lucas yelled, "You've killed us all, you monster!"

"What?" Edward looked dumbfounded.

"Way to go, do you know what Ali can do? She imitates powers! Now she can read all of our minds too! None of us is safe anymore!" Corbin turned around and pretended to cry. He always made me laugh with his silly imitations.

I really felt sorry for them. But fortunately for them, I could turn this power off whenever I wanted to.

"Whoa, really? That's so cool!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Phtt," Corbin started, "Old news dude."

The redhead cleared her throat, "Well, while everyone else here seems to know you, I seem clueless. I am Mary by the way." She smiled.

Rosalie nudged her in the ribcage and then stared at her, but Mary didn't stare back.

"I don't really know why Eddie here and his pals think your name is Bella though. I've heard of you when you first started singing. I am such a big fan." Mary smiled again.

A wave of anger hit me when she said 'Eddie', although I knew I shouldn't be jealous. It was probably Jasper. So I just took a quick glance at him before I started speaking again.

"Well, we really should be going now; I don't want to-" I started until Lucas interrupted,

"You guys should come over to our place, do you guys live here?" He asked.

What was he doing? I don't really want the enemy to come to my house!

"Yes, we and two other of our coven members live not too far from here. We would love to come and visit. We just moved here. We were planning on going to West Bridge High School, but it seems we won't be seeing you there since you are, well, you know…" Alice replied.

"No, we go to school. We'll see you at school Monday then." Corbin told them.

I felt panicked; they were coming to our school? Was this the end of my life?

"But, before we depart, I just want to ask you something. Are you sure you're not Bella? You look exactly like her and everything." Alice asked.

But before I could answer, Joe came.

"What's with the hold up, we are waiting for you come on!" Joe yelled at us. "Oh hi, um, I didn't know you had, um, company." He said again.

"Bella…" Edward started.

Joe was using our triplet telepathy now; _Did he just say…Bella? _He asked.

_Shhh!_ I thought, _He can read minds!_

This wasn't going too well.

EDWARD POV

_A little earlier_

Me, Rose, Mary, Emmet, and Jasper came and saw Alice talking to Bella.

"Hey Bella! Remember me?" Emmet beamed.

"Bella?" Corbin looked at her like that wasn't even her name.

"Well yeah, you don't really believe that Aliana is her real name?" Emmett told Corbin.

"Pstt, Bella?" Lucas started laughing "What a stupid name!"

We just stared at them. Were they crazy? Then suddenly Corbin joined in on the laugh. Then Bella started laughing also. She probably figured if she did it would keep things real. But we weren't buying it.

"Yeah that's funny, hey Corbin, can I call you Tom? And maybe we can call Joe: Sammy!" Lucas laughed more.

"Yeah…funny stuff." I could tell Bella was having a hard time faking a smile.

We just stared at them more. Then I spoke, "Bella, you really don't remember us?"

Corbin and Lucas stopped laughing. "Dude, ok it's over. Her name is Ali." Lucas explained.

"But," I started, "You look just like Bella, and I can't read your mind!"

"What!?!? You can read minds!?" Lucas yelled, "You've killed us all you monster!"

"What?" What was that supposed to mean?

"Way to go, do you know what Ali can do? She imitates powers! Now she can read all of our minds too! None of us is safe anymore!" Corbin spat.

Now I was really amazed. Not only did the girl whose heart I broke is a teen pop sensation, but she is a vampire with an amazing ability.

I heard Lucas think in his head,_ Stupid mind reader….wait a minute. Mind reader? Didn't she sing a song about mind reading? Hmmm. Bella? These people know her….but under a different name. That's weird. And the first time I saw Ali, her brother and sister called her Bells! I think I'm on to something here…_

It's actually quite amazing that he is trying to figure this out. I had had to give him a little respect for that.

"Whoa, really? That's so cool!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Phtt," Corbin started, "Old news dude."

Mary cleared her throat, "Well, while everyone else here seems to know you, I seem clueless. I am Mary by the way." She smiled.

It couldn't get more awkward. Here is my current girlfriend, talking to my ex-girlfriend that I was trying to get back.

I saw Rosalie nudge her in the ribs and then think, _Mary! She is the enemy!_

I fought back a hiss, Bella wasn't the enemy.

"I don't really know why Eddie here and his pals think your name is Bella though. I've heard of you when you first started singing. I am such a big fan." Mary smiled again.

Ok now I wanted to rip her lips off! Why did she just call me Eddie? And in front of my ex also!

"Well, we really should be going now; I don't want to-" Bella started before interrupted,

"You guys should come over to our place, do you guys live here?" He asked.

"Yes, we and two other of our coven members live not too far from here. We would love to come and visit. We just moved here. We were planning on going to West Bridge High School, but it seems we won't be seeing you there since you are, well, you know…" Alice replied.

"No, we go to school. We'll see you at school Monday then." Corbin told them.

Yes, this was good. Now I had a chance to tell her how terribly sorry I am.

I heard Jasper call my name in his head, _Edward…she feels much panicked_.

That wasn't a very good sign. It meant I had to put up a fight.

"But, before we depart, I just want to ask you something. Are you sure you're not Bella? Because you look exactly like her and everything." Alice asked.

But before she could answer, her brother came.

"What's with the hold up, we are waiting for you come on!" He yelled at them. "Oh hi, um, I didn't know you had, um, company." He said again.

"Bella…" I started.

That's when he started thinking. He was using his triplet telepathy to talk to Bella; _did he just say…Bella? _He asked.

_Shhh!_ I heard him hear her voice in his head, _He can read minds!_

Alice started talking again, "Well, it seems you have to go. And, uh, don't take route 34. There will be an accident. So unless you want to wait two hours on the road…" She predicted for them.

Corbin, Lucas, and Joe all looked at Alice in amazement. Bella was just looking around the room, trying to seem uninterested.

"Well, we'll be going now." She said.

They left and I saw them climb in a silver Toyota convertible. Bella sat in the front next to Corbin who was driving. Nice ride.

We all got into my Volvo and I sped to our new house.

The car ride was very silent.

I could hear all their thoughts. Emmet was the only one thinking positive of Bella. Mary was just thinking of how she should have asked for an autograph. And Rosalie, she was thinking some very unkind things.

We got out of the car and ran to the inside of the house.

Everyone started talking at once.

"Ok ok ok! One person at a time! Alice, please explain what is wrong." Esme shouted. This was unlike her. She never yells.

"Esme, Carlisle, when we went to the concert…we saw someone. Guess who it was." Alice challenged.

"uh, Aliana Fancelli?" Esme asked, "That's who you went to see."

"Well, that's what you think. It's not Ali! It's Bella! She's not dead…she's a vampire! I don't know why…or how! But she is! And she has her own band! She goes to the same school and everything." Alice explained.

"Yeah, there are two other vegetarian covens here!" I interrupted.

"Really? Wow…there a lot of vampires here then. We should go over and say hello." Esme suggested.

"Yeah, they did invite us." Alice said, "Esme, maybe it would be best if _you_ answered the phone."

"But it-" Esme started.

Ringa ling ring.

Esme rushed to pick up the phone,

"Hello?" Esme answered, "Yes, Oh I am Esme Cullen. Yes, uh huh. That would be wonderful! Oh it's been nice speaking to you! Bye." She hung up.

"Tomorrow we have been invited to the Fancelli's home!" she exclaimed.

"Who was on the phone?" Emmett asked.

"I think she said Elizabeth Fancelli." She answered.

This was good, kind of. I would have to ask Alice later how this will turn out.

**Ok tell me what you think.**

**And be sure to also look for another story i am currently writing, Just Like a Circus.**

**Its also pretty good. Itll get better i swear. ABout Bella joining Victoria's army ofcircus freaks. She was brainwashed and cant remember edward. But she tries to. And she is still looking for him.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6 Fretnizing With The Enemy

**ok thanks for the reviews. But i wont upload any more chapters unless i get at least 20.**

**Twilightfreak9075 , thank you for the rather unique review. It took me a while until i figured out what you said, lol.**

**And Mary Quin, i see how you got confused about Mary. Maybe i didnt explain it well. Ok everyone listen up, Mary was brought by Rosalie, and no one can kick her out because she is said to be good friends with the volturi, and apperantly she will call them as back up to eliminate the Cullens if she doesnt get her way. So Edward is stuck with her.**

**Sorry if the songs on here are a little old, remember i wrote this about a year ago.**

CHAPTER SIX – FRETENIZING WITH THE ENEMY

BELLA POV

On the car ride back home, we listened to my song 'Disturbia' on the radio.

Corbin interrupted the silence, "We will have to tell Darla, Elizabeth, and Peter."

"Yeah," I agreed. There was no escaping this time.

We got out of the car and stepped in the Fancelli home.

We walked in the house and into the living room. I plopped down on a chair and thought about everything that just happened today. I wanted it to be a dream so badly.

Elizabeth hung up the phone; she must have been talking to someone.

"Guess what, I smelled other vampires! I invited them over, they'll be here tomorrow." Elizabeth told us excitedly, looking forward to making new friends. That was the power she had, she could sense other beings in the area. She obviously sensed them.

Me and Joe stayed quiet as Corbin and Lucas told Peter, Mary, Elizabeth, Ashley, Adrian, and the others that were in the car about the conversation we had with them.

"They called you Bella?" Peter sounded confused.

I didn't answer. What should I tell them, the truth? I don't think so. I want to see how long I can hold this off.

This seriously wasn't going very well.

EMMETT POV

"So, who wants to go on YouTube and look up all of Bella's songs?" I asked.

Alice raised her hand quickly. We all rushed to the computer as Alice sat on the seat. She went to YouTube and typed in 'Ali Fancelli songs'.

Over a million hits popped up. She clicked on the first one which was called 'I Hate This Part'. We watched the music video. We watched three hours worth of music videos.

My personal favorite is Live Your Life featuring T.I.

After that, we rented ten movies she starred in. She starred in a lot of movies. She was in Wanted (replacing Angelina Jolie) She was in The Pink Panther (replacing Beyoncé) She was in Bride Wars (Anne Hathaway) Get Smart (Anne Hathaway) The Devil Wears Prada (Anne Hathaway) and a lot more popular movies.

"Wait a minute…" I said to no one in particular.

"What Emmett!" Rosalie screamed at me. We all stared at her. "All you guys are doing is looking up a bunch of songs made by the enemy! We don't need her! Remember how she broke up with Edward and ruined our lives!" She yelled.

Mary gasped. Edward was furious. We just stared at her. She didn't have to lie on top of that.

Then I managed to tell her, "Rosalie, if you want to leave then just go." I looked away to hide the depression in my eyes. This wasn't the Rose I knew fifteen years ago.

Alice went to Wikipedia anyway and typed in her name.

A long biography appeared.

We read it in two minutes due to our vampire abilities.

So much time has passed after looking up as much Bella and watching as much movies as we could. And before we knew it, it was three o'clock. It was time to go to their house.

BELLA POV

It was time. I spent every single minute since we got back yesterday to think of a lie I could use. Miley and Joe wanted to help me, but if they did I would have to tell them everything. So I had to do everything by myself. I even wrote a new song called 'You're Not Sorry'.

So to try to get out of this mess, I went to Corbin.

"Hey Corbin…" I greeted. He was tuning his guitars.

"Hey Als, what's up?" He looked at me.

"I was wondering…if maybe you and Lucas could come…deep sea fishing with me? Please?" I used the smile that always worked.

He pretended to 'ponder deeply', as he would say, then gave in, "Fine, Ryan has to come too though." Then he went on with his tuning.

"We have to go now though!" I said quickly. We had to get out of this house as quickly as possible.

"But the Cullens are coming, and…"

I shot him my serious glare saying to 'do what I say'.

"Sheesh, okay!" He put down his guitar and called Lucas and Ryan and told them what we were going to do.

We got into Corbin's car and left. This was a good idea.

EDWARD POV

This was it. I couldn't mess it up.

Rosalie refused to go, and she talked Mary out of going (which was good by the way), and Carlisle was at work. So Esme got in the front seat in my Volvo and Alice squeezed between Emmet and Jasper in the back.

It took us five minutes to drive to their house. We got out of the car and rang the doorbell of their house. They had a nice, big house. It was two stories of white brick and in a private location.

A rather young looking and beautiful lady came and answered the doorbell. She had long, black hair tied up into a pony tail. She wore an elegant skirt and blouse; she had…wait a minute. Why was I thinking about what she is wearing? Oh no, this is Alice. I was listening to Alice thinking about Elizabeth's clothing. Typical Alice.

"Hello! I'm Elizabeth, you must be the Cullens if I'm correct. Welcome!" She greeted. Her voice was gentle and sweet. It resembled Esme's. Very motherly.

She led us through her house to her living room. They had a large plasma screen TV hung on the wall with family pictures on the wall. There was a blonde teenage girl sitting on the couch flipping through the channels.

"Ashley, I liked that show!" another girl with long brown hair told the blonde.

"Chill, Vanessa." Ashley said.

"Vanessa, Ashley, we have guests. These are the Cullens." Elizabeth told them.

Ashley stood up, "Well, hello! I'm Ashley, this is Vanessa…Miley! Joe! Adrian! Get in here!" She screamed.

"You can sit down…sorry about her, she… likes to yell." Elizabeth smiled and sat down, "So is this your family?"

"Well, my husband Carlisle is at work right now. And Rosalie and Mary had…other things to do." Esme answered.

"Oh yes, my husband Peter is also at work. He says hi." Elizabeth replied.

"I'm sure that we'll all meet soon." Esme sighed.

"Oh look! Ali's on!" Ashley screamed.

Vanessa just shook her head, embarrassed by Ashley's childish ways, and watched the TV.

Bella was singing Live Your Life with T.I. in their new music video.

"Oh I heard this song on YouTube, but we never saw the music video." Emmett said.

We watched the video, but in the end of the song, we saw Bella sparkling in the music video.

"Um, why is she…?" Alice started.

"Oh, people who watch this will think it's just… Hollywood magic. It's nothing to be afraid of." Elizabeth reassured.

A brown haired girl, who looked a lot like Bella, came in the room along with her brother Joe and another blonde haired boy.

"Oh, hi!" The girl greeted, "I'm Miley! This is Adrian, and I think you already meet Joe."

"Hi…" Adrian greeted, he was texting. He just plopped down on the chair and every now and then took a glance at the television.

"So…um, where's Bella?" I asked. I wasn't going to call her Ali. Even if everyone else does.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, "Bella? Oh, yes… They told me on how you insisted Aliana was another girl. _Ali_…is deep sea fishing with Corbin, Lucas, and Ryan. I don't know why, maybe they forgot you were coming. That's strange… Aliana never forgets anything, that title goes to Adrian."

"I'm right here, you know!" He said, looking up after what seemed like half an hour of texting.

"Oh…" Esme just looked down. I felt sorry for her; she was looking forward to see Bella again.

A lady with short curly brown hair walked in the living room. "Oh, hello…" She said then looked at Elizabeth, "I didn't know you had company." She smiled. "I'm Darla."

"I'm Esme; this is Emmet, Alice, Jasper, and Edward." Esme replied. "Do you also live here?"

"Well, not in this house. I live next door with Ashley, Vanessa, Corbin, Lucas, and Ryan." She answered.

Another one of Bella's songs later appeared on the TV. I think it was called 'I Hate This Part'.

Esme was watching all of Bella's dance moves very closely. Then when the song was over she asked, "So, how can she be under the sun like that without sparkling?"

"Oh, simple. Peter found a way to put a special chemical in the blood they drink. He shakes it up and puts it in a bottle. He calls it Sunny Cola." Elizabeth smiled. "Would you like to have a couple bottles? The sun shines all the time in this city. We have a lot of bottles and Peter is always making more." She kindly offered.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe if it's not a bother…" Esme replied.

"Of course not, Miley go and get the twelve packs. Just so that you guys could try it and see if you like it. It comes in many different flavors. Mountain lion, grizzly bear, wild deer, fox, even kangaroo." Elizabeth told her.

"Oh thank you," Esme took the pack from Miley and quickly went to go put it in the car and ran back. Vampire speed of course.

Darla, Esme, and Elizabeth started talking about home furnishing. Then Ashley came to us and started speaking, "Hey, you want to come downstairs and look at our band equipment?" she asked.

Gee, not usually what people offer but, whatever.

"Yeah, sure." Emmett replied. He got bored of listening to the older ladies talk about couch colors.

We got up and followed them down to the basement.

When we got there, though, there seemed to be a little surprise.

Bella and her two friends who I recognized as Corbin and Lucas were already looking at the fine band equipment.

Bella was, disturbingly, just a few inches away from Corbin as they quietly were speaking together.

Then, just like that, Bella shot her nose in the air and took a deep breath.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

Lucas and Corbin smiled. Bella didn't.

**So to find out what happens next, you must REVIEW**

**I want atleast 20 different reviews.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**And dont worry Edward/Bella fans, they will get together in the end!**


	7. Chapter 7 I Lost the Battle and the War

**Sorry I havent uploaded in a week.**

**Ive been SO busy. Who ever knew life was so hard. My teachers like projects and essays its so stupid.**

**Anyway, it may seem like i'M getting Corbin and Bella together, well im not. I'm Bella and Edward all the way (in this story at least)**

**Personally, im a team jacob**

**but that doesnt matter here.**

**Ok i want AT LEAST 25 reviews before i upload the next chapter.**

**Its not hard! Thanks to PEOPLE-ARE-CRAZY for the...many...reviews. lol!**

**And to those who dont like miley/hannah whatever: i don't either. I just use her songs because i think it fits the story well.**

**And VANZDAPRINCEZ, i heart your bunny!**

**I dont own twilight.**

CHAPTER SEVEN – NOT ONLY DID I LOSE THE BATTLE, BUT I LOST THE WAR TOO

BELLA POV

_A little earlier_

We got back to the house early; Ryan wrecked the boat so he had to go talk with his money advisor. I laughed; he had a lot of problems with owing other people money.

So Corbin, Lucas, and I snuck in through the back door and went straight downstairs.

Lucas was looking for sheet music while Corbin and I stood rather closely by each other.

"You never told me why you wanted to get out of the house so bad…" He spoke/whispered in my ear.

I chuckled at his attempt of being romantic. "It doesn't matter now. Ryan _broke_ the boat." I whispered back passionately.

He chuckled and then looked out the window. I shot my head up and took a deep breath. I smelled _them. _

I thought they had already left.

I can't believe I didn't notice them.

The Cullens were right behind us. Lucas put his sheet music down, Corbin turned around, and I, unwillingly, looked at all of them.

"Hey, what's up?" Lucas greeted, his way of greeting people.

"We didn't know you were here…" I lied. I hope Corbin and Lucas didn't think I was a liar, and then Edward would know I was lying.

"So nice of you to come back, Bella." Alice said to me, smiling.

I could feel Joe and Miley shift uncomfortably beside me. I had to do something about this.

"Look, I don't know who you're talking about. My name _IS NOT_ Bella. It's Ali. So will you please, please stop calling me that? You have the wrong girl." I told them. I had to lie.

_Good job Ali…You're the best liar I know_. Miley thought.

Joe and I glared at her. She blew my secret! Didn't she know Edward could read minds?

Edward smiled, "Ok….if you say so."

I wasn't going to play nice anymore. This guy ruined my life. I wasn't going to let him ruin my death too. "Get out of my house." I said clearly.

"Ouch, _Ali, _don't be like that!" Emmett laughed playfully.

"Yeah, Elizabeth will seriously kill you if she found out you were being rude to our guests." Vanessa reasoned, staring into my eyes.

"Fine," I said, "Then I'll leave." I pulled out Corbin's car keys and ran to his car. I got in the front seat and started driving to one of my human friends' house.

As I was driving, I was thinking of how I surrendered and let the enemy win. So far, he was winning both the battle and the war.

EDWARD POV

It sort of hurt that Bella tried throwing me out of her house. But I figured I deserved it.

"Don't mind her, she's always cranky. I don't really know why." Joe reassured.

I just nodded my head and then finally got enough courage to tell them about _us. _Even if Bella didn't tell them, I was going to.

Alice was next to me, and then shook her head disapprovingly. She 'thought' to me, _Edward…don't go there. She will just hate you more._

I had to take that into consideration. I didn't want Bella to seriously hate me.

Ashley plopped down on one of the bean bags. "Sit down guys. What do you want to talk about?"

Everyone else sat down so I went to take a seat next to Emmett on one of the bar stools. I never really noticed what the room looked liked. I had all my attention on Bella, but now that she's gone I looked around the room.

There was a plasma screen hung on the wall−smaller than the one upstairs−and there was three different colored bean bags on the ground. There was a grand piano, a bunch of guitars, a bar, and a ground balcony. There was also a fire place under the plasma screen, but being vampires they didn't have to use it.

Ashley turned the TV on and started flipping through the channels.

"So, Ali always has…mood swings?" Emmett asked.

It was silent for a minute. Then Joe answered, "Well, I wouldn't really call it mood swings-" But then Ashley interrupted him.

"Oh please, she's always like this. Mood swings is definitely the right word. She hates rain…I mean HATE. If it rains she just escapes to somewhere really sunny. She hates the cold. She hates meadows/nature. She hates running really fast, like all the other vampires do. She doesn't go out with anyone. She hates piano playing. And that's kind of weird because she was just singing to a piano song. She also hates silver cars, but Corbin got one anyway. He probably thinks he can get her out of hating silver vehicles. Not going to happen."

"I think it can! And I'm right hear you know!" Corbin told her.

"She hates shopping, like really badly," Ashley went on, "She even hates being a vampire! I mean, she thinks vampires are just stupid lonely creatures that get bored of things very easily. I don't know why, but sometimes I think she is referring to the vampires she knew when she was _human_."

That's when I had to interrupt. "What vampires?" I asked.

"Well, we don't really know. She never told anyone. Not even Miley or Joe." Ashley answered.

Miley and Joe both nodded. I could hear Joe think to himself, _I wish I knew though…_

"The only thing we know is that Ali used to know some vampires when she was human. I mean, how do you think she became a vampire?" Ashley went on.

"How _did_ she become a vampire?" Alice asked.

"I think her name was Victoria…" Miley said.

My eyes widened. Victoria?

"Yeah, a vampire named Victoria came to us one day and…she said something about 'having to live forever without some person,' I don't know who or what she was talking about." Joe told us.

How could Victoria track down Bella? How couldn't I have thought about this? I mean, sure I did try to track down Victoria. But it didn't really work out well.

"And then, the next thing we knew we were waking up in Elizabeth and Peter's house." Miley finished off. She went back to flipping through the different movies.

How exactly was I supposed to feel about this? But before I could decide, Vanessa interrupted my thoughts,

"So, Alice…I see that you like to shop." She stated.

"H-how did you know?" Alice looked dumbfounded.

"One of my special powers," Vanessa explained. "I can see what a person really likes to do by just looking at you. And trust me, 'shopping' is written all over your face. Literately. Well…that and something else." Vanessa ended in a way that it was probably best not to exploit what the other thing was in front of everyone else. But by me being a mind reader, I knew what that meant.

"So anyway, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go shopping tomorrow with me, Miley, Ashley, and Ali. We need a dress for the Oscar awards, and we were going to LA."

"Oh I would love to!" Alice exclaimed.

We spent the rest of the time at their house watching movies, listening to songs, and basically talk about school and other stuff.

"So you have to watch out for Debra Lanzell," Ashley warned us. "She is Ali's closest human friend."

_Sometimes I think she likes her more than us._ I heard Miley think to herself.

"But she can also gossip faster than you can say 'don't tell anyone'. Once, she asked me whether I liked this one guy, Josh, in our grade. I told her no. Then she went to Josh and told him that I absolutely couldn't stand him! That's not what I meant anyway! So… Josh and I didn't…cooperate very well from that day on." Ashley went on.

"And also watch out for Jenna Glosser," Vanessa also warned. "She will hit on any guy she finds. So I'm thinking you guys being vampires and all…she'll come to you."

"Wow, you guys really do interact with humans, don't you?" Jasper spoke for the first time.

"Oh! He speaks!" Lucas exclaimed.

Everyone started laughing but then suddenly stopped. I suppose Jasper didn't really like to be laughed at.

"Yeah, we do." Miley answered.

But before anyone could say anything else, Esme called down from upstairs, "Come on Cullens, we have to go." She said.

We went upstairs after saying bye and got into the Volvo. Esme got in the passenger seat and smiled, "Such wonderful people." She sighed, "I am so glad we moved here. I want to stay as long as we can here. And the sun won't be a problem with this Sunny Cola. What a nice name. _Sunny_ Cola. Very creative."

"Yeah, they are nice people." Alice said from the back.

I just kept driving; Bella wasn't one of those nice people. She didn't even give me a minute to explain. Well…it's not really that Bella isn't nice. It's just that she wasn't very….associative with me. Or would cooperate be a better word?

**Ok remember, at least 25 reviews before i put the next chapter up.**

**So click that button!**

**Tell whetehr u like it, hate it, or have some ideas.**

**I'll be happy to make your ideas part of my stories.**

**But remember, i already wrote this story like a year ago.**

**REVIEW! and check out my other story, Just Like A Circus. - ill be putting up the second chapter soon.**


	8. Chapter 8 Lets Spill Our Secrets

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE**

**Even though you guys got twenty-five reviews. thanks!**

**this time i would like 40!!!**

**Ive been really busy lately...you have no idea...**

**Ok, so thanks for the really cool idea NAHUEL**

**i hope i can somehow in corporate it in my story...**

**And thanks to all my other reviewers!**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

CHAPTER EIGHT – SPILL YOUR SECRETS, AND I'LL SPILL MINE

We arrived back home and Mary came running to me,

"I missed you, Eddie!" She squealed.

"Uh, please, please, please never call me Eddie ever again." I replied.

"You're right. Eddie is too….not you. You _are_ more of an Edward." She agreed.

There was no escaping this was there.

"So, what did you do?" She asked, "Were the other vampires friendly? It's too bad I couldn't come. Rosalie made me go shopping with her." She trailed off.

"Mary, I purposely made you go shopping with me." Rosalie shouted.

We were in the house now, so no one could hear her.

"What do you mean Rose?" Mary asked.

"You know that Ali girl? Well her real name is Bella… And she was Edward's girlfriend! You and Bella were not meant to be friends!" Rosalie answered, "She is the enemy!"

"That…explains…a lot." Mary started. Her mind was always too clouded with frivolous accessories that it shocked me that she actually thought about something other than that.

"Rosalie, stop it! I don't what's wrong with you! You have been acting really different lately." Emmett yelled.

"You're talking to me again?" Rosalie looked at Emmett.

"No, I'm not. But I might if you knocked it off!" He stormed up stairs. Rosalie was left dumbfounded. She was both happy that Emmett spoke to her, and angry about the whole Bella thing. So she quickly tried to change the mood of things,

"So, has anyone here seen my credit card?" She cleared her throat.

Esme went up to Carlisle's study. Alice and Jasper went up to their room. And to escape from Mary, I went to my room. I went on my laptop and started looking up more songs by Bella.

BELLA POV

_A little earlier…_

I took Corbin's keys and got in his convertible. As I was getting out of the driveway I turned the music on high. I had to take my mind off of him. I wasn't going to be able to stay in the same room as him for the whole time they were here. It was a mistake to come back from deep sea fishing so early.

The phone rang, it was Debra.

"Hey Debbie, what's up?" I asked.

"Hey Als, I'm so glad you picked up. I feel horrible. But not the sick kind of horrible." She replied.

"I know, me too." I told her. Might as well be honest.

"Will you meet me at my place?" She invited.

"Be there in a few, bye." I shut my phone off and higher the volume of the radio. Dead and Gone was playing, my favorite song. It made me think so much of a lot of things.

I arrived at her house and got out of the car. I went up to her door and rang the doorbell. I was going to tell her everything.

"Hey Debbie!" I hugged her. Due to the wonders of Sunny Cola, she didn't feel my unnaturally cold skin.

"Come on in Ali." Debra gestured her hand to the huge mansion behind her. Her dad was very rich, he was a movie producer.

I climbed up her marble stairs and in through her mahogany wooden doors.

We went to her room and she shut the door.

"You first." I told her. Debbie was smart. And she caught on pretty fast. So she knew what I meant.

"Ok, fine. Well, Kristina called me last night, and I seriously felt like she kicked me in the stomach." She started, "She told me, 'Back off from my friends you creep. You are, like, ruining my life. You can't talk to Michelle or Michaela anymore.' And then I said, 'Why? We are good friends, you can't just keep me away from them like that.' And then she said, 'Well, too bad.' Then she hung up on me. Me and Kristina were never good friends. But I never knew she would steep this low." She looked really hurt. "She spread that rumor about me clogging up the toilet, you know…" She even whispered.

I tried not laugh, I wanted to comfort her, so I said, "I always sensed that she was jealous of you." I told her.

"What do you mean by sensed?" She asked me.

"Listen, Debra. If I tell you something, you have to swear you won't tell anybody! And that even means your parents, your brother, Jenna, Michelle, Michaela, Sonya, and even Lauren!" I told her.

"Is it really that serious?" She whispered.

"Not only is it serious, but by telling you I am sort of endangering your life. So if you don't want me to tell you, I won't. But if anyone finds out that you know, I will get in so much trouble. You have to swear." I explained.

"Okay, okay. This is serious. I won't tell anyone. I promise." She promised.

"Okay, well it all started fifteen years ago. I was only seventeen." I started, until she interrupted me.

"Fifteen years ago you were…seventeen? I thought you just turned seventeen…" She said.

"Let me explain! Okay. I was seventeen. I was living in Forks, Washington with my dad, Charlie…"

It took an hour to tell her everything. And by being near Alice, I was able to look out for if Debra told anyone. And if she did, I would have to erase her memory. That was another power I picked up from a vampire nomad.

"Oh…my…gosh…" was all she could say. Then she threw a pillow at me, "I don't believe you, liar!" She screamed.

"I swear! Edward is a mind reader. So since I can pick up other people's power…I can read minds also. Say something in your head." I told her.

She thought.

"You are thinking about the color of watermelons." I stated.

"Oh my…" was all she could say…again.

"And Alice can see the future, so if you tell anyone….I would know."

"Oh my gosh, if I tell anyone…they'll think I'm crazy. Your secret is safe with me." She promised.

"Don't even tell my sibling, they don't know about Edward and the Cullens." I told her.

"Wow, I feel so…trusted. I don't deserve this."

I chuckled. Debra was always there for me.

"I feel so bad for you, now Edward goes to our school. With a mate! If I was you, I would feel really awkward."

"Why do you think I'm here, other than the fact to talk to you? I had to get away from them….They came to my house!" I exclaimed. "Oh my, I have to go. They are gonna freak."

"Wait…before you go Ali, are you sure you can keep your…diet under control?" She asked.

I knew she was talking about my blood diet. "I won't let anything happen to you, Debbie." I reassured her.

I left her house and got into the convertible. I felt sort of good that I told Debra my secret. And the truth is, I actually 'saw' that she would become a vampire. Otherwise I wouldn't tell her this. Duh. I don't know why, but I felt that I could trust…or would feel better… to tell Debra rather than the others.

I arrived at our house and luckily, no Volvo in sight. I hopped out of the car and went up the steps to our front door. When I got into the house, I saw everyone circled around me.

**Sorry this chapter was a little shorter than youre used to.**

**REMEMBER: i will only add my next next chapter if i get 40 REVIEWS!**

**I know it is a big number but you have a lot if time because i am very busy and probably wont have time to upload chapters if i dont have my reviews.**

**Thanks for all the positive reviews so far!**


	9. Chapter 9 I Need Anger Management Class

**Ok, i know i said i wanted 40 reviews...and i still do...but since i wasn't really busy today i thought i'd give you this chapter.**

**But i STILL WANT 40 REVIEWS!**

**i don't own twilight...**

**I don't own any songs in here either.**

CHAPTER NINE – I NEED ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASS

"Where in the world have you been? Your phone was off!" Elizabeth yelled, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"No…" I confessed.

"Ali, what did you do?" Miley asked.

"Sorry, I was at Debra's house." I said, and as I was going upstairs to my room, Elizabeth grabbed my shoulder.

"And why did you spend three hours at her house? It's one o'clock in the morning!" She spat at me.

"So, I don't need sleep, remember?" I told her, "And stop harassing me! What's your guys' problem! I am my own person! I can do whatever I want and when I want it!" I told her. I was already halfway up the spiral staircase. "You're not my mom!" I yelled.

The expression on her face made me wish I didn't say that. I hurt her feelings. Elizabeth had always wanted to be a mother. But she was turned into a vampire right before her child was even born.

"Oh…Elizabeth, I am so sorry." I told her. I started going down the stairs. She looked as if she was about to cry, I bet she would if she could.

"Wait, Elizabeth. That just sort of slipped out." I told her.

I saw Miley covering her mouth with her hand and Joe shaking his head in disappointment.

"Elizabeth…" was all I could say.

"It's okay." She whispered.

"Elizabeth, I am so sorry." I repeated.

"That's fine." She whispered again. She just left to the kitchen. The kitchen always calms her down. I don't know why, the only food in there is Sunny Cola.

I just went up to my room. I was so angry with myself. How could I let that slip? I just sat there, staring out the window. I waited all night until it turned Monday.

When it finally turned seven a.m. I went downstairs and called Debra. I wanted her to pick me up for school. I didn't want to sit in the convertible. It would be too awkward.

Fifteen minutes later, Debra's black SUV pulled into our driveway. The others didn't leave yet. I got into the passenger seat and put my seatbelt on.

"Hey." was all I managed to say.

"Hi Ali." She greeted me.

During the ride, we talked about other humans in our school. When we finally got to the school, I saw Edward's Volvo in a parking space. I saw Corbin's convertible park by Edward's car.

I could see Lucas get out of the backseat and shake Emmett's hand. Edward was staring at me and I could tell he was wondering why I didn't ride with my family.

Debra came next to me and was staring at Kristina from afar. Suddenly a bunch of humans surrounded us. Being a famous singer automatically made me the most popular person in the school. Unfortunately, that didn't apply to my siblings unless I was with them.

"Hi Ali,"

"Hey what's up, Ali!"

"Look, its Ali and Debbie!"

It was the same every day. It never died off. But I saw a lot of girls glance at the Cullens. Hah, good luck.

We walked in the hallway, Debbie still by my side. I could tell that she didn't want to leave my side. She thought that because she knew my secret, that now she was the only friend I had. I walked in to reading class, and to my discomfort, Emmett and Jasper had this class too. I took my regular seat in the back of the class.

Mr. Dander started the class as usual. As he was talking about propaganda techniques, I got out a sheet of paper and wrote 'Forever and Always' on the top. I started writing:

Once upon a time  
I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
We caught onto something  
I hold onto the night  
You looked me in the eye  
And told me you loved me

Were you just kidding?

Cause it seems to me  
This thing is breaking down  
We almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby what happened  
Please tell me cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door

And I stare, at the phone  
He still, hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you can't feel, nothing at all  
And you flashback to when he said  
Forever and always_  
_

But before I could finish, the bell rang. That was quick. The next four periods passed in a flash. Not a single Cullen in any of those classes.

Then came lunch, this was going to be very uncomfortable.

Usually, we had a clique that everyone followed. And usually I just sat with the other band members alone in our own table. But as I walked into the cafeteria, I noticed the Cullens going to sit at our table. So I decided to break the clique as well. I figured it wouldn't be too bad if I sat with Debra and my other human friends for a change.

People watched me as I went to go sit in an unusual spot. Then other popular boys and girls came and crowded Debra's table. They took this as an opportunity to sit next to me at lunch.

The only thing wrong about this was the fact that I was accepting my defeat. By sitting at Debra's table, I declared that Edward won the war. It was over. He won, and I lost. He officially ruined my life.

**Ok, youre welcome! I know i asked for 40 reviews.**

**But i'm serious now, i need 40 reviews to be able to post chapter 10. You're almost there!**

**Ok Harry Potter/ Twilight fans: i wrote this new fanfiction you_ need_ to check out the story 'I Keep Running Into You'**

**Tell me what you guys think about it.**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10 Let's See It From His POV

**Finally, 40 reviews!**

**Ok, so i had trouble with this chapter... even though i wrote it a year ago.**

**I'm not sure how i'm going with this... But this is what i have.**

**I know a lot of people wont like this but don't worry... it soon turns back to normal.**

**The only twilight i own is the copy of my book....so i dont own twilight.**

CHAPTER TEN – LET'S SEE IT FROM HIS POINT OF VIEW

CORBIN POV

I watched as Ali went to go sit at her friend's table. I couldn't believe this. My Ali…not wanting to sit by us? Yeah, I called her _my_ Ali. Have a problem with that? She might not feel the same way about me, but that would soon change. I mean, we've (sort of) been having off/on relationships…

The Cullens accepted Vanessa's invitation to come sit with us. As they were sitting down, they too were staring at Ali.

"You know, we usually have a clique at this school." Ashley broke the silence.

"Yeah, she sits with us every day. I wonder why she isn't today." Miley said.

"Maybe she wanted a change?" Alice suggested.

"Huh uh, no. She has gone too far this time!" Ashley said. "Remember what she did last night? She screamed in Elizabeth's face! This morning she didn't ride to school with us. And know she is breaking the clique code?"

"She has a point." Ryan whispered, "Well, we haven't properly met. I am Ryan Simpson." He held his hand out to the Cullens.

Alice shook it and said, "Nice to meet you."

"I guess she is finally 'living her life'" Ashley said in an irritated voice. She was referring to Ali's new song, Live Your Life.

"Well, Alice…Are you still going to go shopping with us tonight? I'm sure Ali is still going to the Oscar awards…I hope." Vanessa said.

"Shopping?" The blonde said. Wow, I just noticed that there are two other Cullens. One is a beautiful blonde haired girl. The other is a red head.

"Unless Ali wants to go shopping with her new BFF." Ashley said rather coldly, "yeah, she told Debra everything."

"Everything? Wait…how do you know?" I asked.

"Joe told me." She replied.

I looked at Joe, he nodded. Since Joe had triplet telepathy, he was able to know who Ali told and what.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Who knows, who cares." Ashley spat.

"We know that she even told her about the _other _vampires, before she blocked us out of her head." Miley whispered.

"Wow, and she didn't tell you?" Emmett asked.

"No, this isn't right." Lucas shook his head.

"Well, seeing what you guys know now, she hasn't told you a lot of things." The blonde stated.

"Shut up, Rosalie." Alice whispered to her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Ali is not even her real name!" Rosalie yelled.

I looked around at the other tables, everyone was staring at us now.

"Please, please quiet down." Joe whispered franticly.

"Why, why can't I tell everyone now who _Ali _really is?" She said again.

Now Ali heard us and started walking toward us with her friend Debra, Jenna, and Michael Summing.

"What's going on here?" Ali asked coldly.

"What's going on with you?" Ashley yelled back at her.

"Keep your voice down." Ali replied sternly, then she looked at Rosalie, "Look, Cullen, if you're going to cause problems then I can make this school year the worst school year in your pathetic little life."

Before she said 'life' I thought she was going to swear. The whole cafeteria was quiet and staring at us now.

"Well, _Swan_, before you start thinking of more fruitless threats…Maybe you would like to tell your family about the _lies_ you kept going on lately." Rosalie replied to her.

Did she just say 'Swan'?

Things weren't going too well.

BELLA POV

That's it. She wanted me to punch her guts out didn't she? Well, she was asking for it.

"Yeah that's right," Rosalie said again, "You have a lie. A big lie. And if you don't start spilling now, I will."

"Hah, you have no right! This is my life, and it shouldn't matter to you what I do, you're the one who decided not to be a part of my life anymore!" I yelled back at her.

"What?" Corbin looked at me.

"Yeah," I pointed my finger at them, "They're the vampires that I knew fifteen years ago." I said that last bit in a disgusted voice.

"Wait a minute…fifteen years ago?" A kid next to me said.

This is when I could use my knock out power. When I was on my tour in Japan, I met a vampire that had the power to knock someone out and erase some of their memory. So I could use this power to make them forget about the last fifteen minutes or so.

I lifted my arm and punched the air toward all the humans in the cafeteria.

I took my cell phone out and while staring at the Cullens, simultaneously dialed the school nurse.

"Yes, hello. This is Aliana Fancelli, I am in the school cafeteria right now and everyone has seemed to be knocked out. They're all lying on the floor. Yes. It might be the chicken. Uh huh. Good bye, Nurse Salmons." I shut my phone off and nodded at Joe.

He took some dirt he found in a nearby plant and sprinkled it all over the chicken the students ate, so that our story seemed more realistic.

I stared at the Cullens and then said, "So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

They just stared at me, and then Edward spoke, "Bella, I said, I am so sorry. Really sorry. I am so sorry; you have no idea how sorry I am. Please, I still lo-" Then Mary interrupted.

"Um, Eddie, what were you saying?"

"Yeah, _Eddie._" I said, "What were you saying?"

"You lost me there after 'they're the vampires that'." Ryan said to me.

"You're so clueless, Ryan." I shouted at him. I know I shouldn't be so mean, but I wasn't really in the mood.

"So, is this why you won't look me in the eye and tell me what color my shoes are?" Corbin asked.

I had to laugh, I couldn't choke it back. And laughing even harder made a certain someone jealous. So after I laughed, I grabbed his shirt and I kissed him. Yeah, you heard me, kissed. I know, I shouldn't have. It's not right. But, hey, it only showed how much I hated the vampire staring at me.

But the sad thing is… I didn't feel anything. No sparks. Not like when I kissed… nevermind.

After I kissed him, I let go of his shirt and looked at Edward… and smiled

I looked at both of them and smiled. Then I saw the nurse run in and I took that chance to escape through the fire escape.

I knew then and there I messed up everything I was working on.

**Ok, so tell me what you think.**

**I might update soon, either tonight or tommorow.**

**Sorry this chapter was somewhat short... **

**DON'T WORRY EDWARD/BELLA FANS: I am not planning to make this a Corbin/Bella fic. But during these fifteen years they've been having somewhat of an off/on relationship.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11 Introducing the Trio

**I don't Own Twilight**

CHAPTER ELEVEN – INTRODUCING THE TRIO

MEANWHILE

JOHNNY POV

I'm Johnny, a human drinking vampire. Yeah, I'm not like all those weak vegetarians out there, I drink the real stuff.

Me, my mate, Lynne, and my best pal, Jackson, are nomads traveling across the United States. We usually stay in one place for about a month or two until we move to another city. We rent a cheap room at a motel and chill out. We live like outcasts and outlaws, and I like it that way.

We've been spending even a longer time in our motels these days because Jackson has been looking for a mate. And he wants an outlaw, just like him.

We've just moved to a motel in West Bridge, AZ. It was really sunny here, so we only came out in the night.

Once it was night, we left the motel.

"So, who's our first victim?" Lynne besides me asked.

"Well, we'll have to wait and see. It seems we have other visitors here." I told her, I pointed to a vampire staring at us from across the street.

"Looks like we've got company." Jackson whispered.

BELLA POV

_A little earlier_

I ran to a local café, I know it was worthless. I didn't even drink coffee. But it was a nice place to sit. I guess it was more of a hiding place; no one would look for me here. Unless Elizabeth was going to use her power and hunt me down. I hope she didn't.

I sat there for about three or four hours. When it turned night, I walked outside. I just walked. I walked by the local prison, the city cemetery, and the neighborhood church. I walked by a nearby gas station, and a close fast food station. I stopped at the motel when I smelled something. Other vampires, that is. How many vampires are being attracted to this sunny location? The next thing you know, the Volturi will move in.

I stared at them from across the street. They stared back at me. There were three of them. Two guys and a girl. The girl had long, dark hair with bright caramel highlights tied up in a high pony tail. She had bangs that covered half her eyes and she had really big hoop earrings. She looked like one of those people that you would find in Vegas ten years ago. Her fashion needed an update.

The man beside her, holding her hand, had also rather long blonde hair for a guy, also tied in a short ponytail. He wore a faded brown leather jacket and baggy faded jeans. He had cowboy boots and a cowboy hat. The other guy was standing near them staring at me in intense eyes. He had short spiky brown hair and wore beige t-shirt and a pair of dark colored jeans. He was wearing sunglasses, in the night, and had one earring. Their image was scary, but I was looking for a little bit of scary tonight.

_I ran across the street in vampire speed and fronted them. I kept a bored expression on my face and kept staring at them. They didn't say anything, so I broke the silence, "So, what's your name?"_

"_Aren't you going to tell us first?" The girl asked me, she was chewing gum and then blew a bubble._

"_How can you stand that flavor?" I asked._

"_It's not human bubble gum," She answered in her Tennessee accent, "I mixed it with blood. Human blood, which it doesn't seem that you drink."_

"_So you seem like outcasts, outlaws, bandits, runaways, should I go on?" I told them._

"_How do ya know?" The guy holding the girl's hand asked me._

"_Special power I have." I responded in a tone that seemed uninterested. I wanted to keep my cool with these people, and I didn't want them to know too much._

"_You live near here?" The other guy asked me._

"_Maybe, it depends." I answered._

"_You seem tricky to get answers out of." The other guy told me._

"_Oh really? I always thought I was an open book." I answered._

"_Is that what your friends say?" He asked me._

_Ah, he was being smart. He was really asking me if there were other vampires here. I had to make up a good answer, "Friends are overrated." I didn't necessarily tell them I had any friends._

"_Oh really? Do you want to talk about it?" The other guy asked me._

"_Ehh," I sighed, "Words. They aren't very effective. I'd rather express myself in song." I told them. "So, you won't tell me your names?" I asked._

"_Of course, I'm Jackson," The other guy said, "She's Lynne, and that's Johnny."_

"_Nice to meet you." I told them, "I'm Elaine." I lied to them. I decided what I was going to do with my life. I would join this group and start a hard rock band. I would break everyone's heart, but that was nothing compared how I felt. I am leaving my perfect family all because of a stupid vampire that left me fifteen years ago. I know I would have been able to keep the lie up longer, but something told me it was time to let go. Maybe I could even try human blood. Anything is possible now._

"_You like to play music?" He asked me._

"_Play music, sing, yeah." I replied. I sighed then looked at my watch, "Well, if you want to rock it then let's get a move on."_

_They nodded and smiled. This was going to be easy._

"_So, you're a vegetarian?" Lynne asked me._

"_Isn't it obvious?" I replied._

"_Well, I guess."_

"_But I'm not planning on staying like this forever." I continued._

"_Oh, really?" Jackson asked. _

"Uh huh. Uh oh." I stared at the woman behind the trees. There was only one explanation, Elizabeth followed me.

Once she knew that I saw her, she stepped out. She stared at me and then at the vampires next to me.

She came over and then said, "What do we have here?"

"Hello, ma'am. Are you accomplice with Elaine?" Johnny asked her.

"I don't know any Elaine." She looked in my eyes. "Only liars who run away."

"You must hang around some pretty hectic lot then." I told her, "Ma'am." I made it look like I didn't know who she was and why she was talking to me.

"Well, if you find the vampire I am looking for, or if you happen know what happened to her. Call me. I want her back." Elizabeth looked right through me.

"Well, whoever you're looking for is long gone, I'd say down south." I replied.

I wanted to change, really badly.

**Ok, so sorry, this was a short and pretty lame chapter. This one and the next chapter are sort of like a bridge, tho, cuz i have other things happening.**

**So in the meanwhile REVIEW! and I would really appreaciate some ideas.**

**And check out my other fanfic, "I keep running into you" I think it turned out really good...**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12 Let's See It From His POV II

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while...**

**This chapter wasn't originally in my story, but i added it because i had a request to show when Bella kisses Corbin in Ed's POV...**

**So this chapter is brought to you by...Bluefire-33**

**so enjoy! and review! and read some of my other stories!**

**I don't own Twilight**

CHAPTER TWELVE – LET'S SEE IT FROM HIS POINT OF VIEW II

EDWARD POV

I watched as Bella went to go sit at her friend's table. I looked at Corbin, he was thinking the same things. He was rather annoyed, apparently this doesn't happen a lot. Like, ever.

We were sitting with the Fancellis and the Simpsons, not really all that bad people. Actually they live a lot more teenager-ish (without being scared someone will reveal their secret) than we ever did.

"You know, we usually have a clique at this school." Ashley broke the silence.

"Yeah, she sits with us every day. I wonder why she isn't today." Miley said.

"Maybe she wanted a change?" Alice suggested.

"Huh uh, no. She has gone too far this time!" Ashley said, I couldn't block out all the negative things piling into her head. "Remember what she did last night? She screamed in Elizabeth's face! This morning she didn't ride to school with us. And know she is breaking the clique code?"

Now i know where Bella got her anger issues from...

"She has a point." Ryan whispered, "Well, we haven't properly met. I am Ryan Simpson." He held his hand out to us.

Alice shook it and said, "Nice to meet you."

"I guess she is finally 'living her life'" Ashley said in an irritated voice. She was referring to Ali's new song, Live Your Life.

"Well, Alice…Are you still going to go shopping with us tonight? I'm sure Ali is still going to the Oscar awards…I hope." Vanessa said.

"Shopping?" Rosalie repeated.

"Unless Ali wants to go shopping with her new BFF." Ashley said rather coldly, "yeah, she told Debra everything."

"Everything? Wait…how do you know?" Corbin asked.

"Joe told me." She replied.

I looked at Joe, he nodded to Corbin. Since Joe had triplet telepathy, he was able to know who Bella told and what.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Who knows, who cares." Ashley said, annoyed.

"We know that she even told her about the _other _vampires, before she blocked us out of her head." Miley whispered.

"Wow, and she didn't tell you?" Emmett asked.

"No, this isn't right." Lucas shook his head.

"Well, seeing what you guys know now, she hasn't told you a lot of things." Rosalie smirked. I gave her the look, but she didn't respond.

"Shut up, Rosalie." Alice whispered to her.

"What are you talking about?" Corbin asked, leaning in.

"Ali is not even her real name!" Rosalie yelled.

I looked around at the other tables; everyone was staring at us now.

I glared at Rose, _Knock it off, _i said with my eyes,

_"Don't butt in" _She thought

Um, butt in? This was more my business than it was hers.

"Please, please quiet down." Joe whispered franticly.

"Why, why can't I tell everyone now who _Ali _really is?" She said again.

Now Bella heard us and started walking toward us with her friend Debra, and another girl who [by the thoughts of everyone else] was named Jenna.

"What's going on here?" Bella asked coldly.

I shook my head disappointedly. What happened to her?

"What's going on with you?" Ashley yelled back at her.

"Keep your voice down." Bella replied sternly, then she looked at Rosalie, "Look, Cullen, if you're going to cause problems then I can make this school year the worst school year in your pathetic little life."

Before she said 'little' I thought she was going to swear. The whole cafeteria was quiet and staring at us now. Was I the cause of everything wrong with her? Was it all my fault?

"Well, _Swan_, before you start thinking of more fruitless threats…Maybe you would like to tell your family about the _lies_ you kept going on lately." Rosalie replied to her.

The rest of the group was looking around at each other. I heard what they were thinking. "Did she just say Swan" was echoing through their heads.

I could feel Jasper shift in his seat uncomfortably, Bella was tensing up.

"Yeah that's right," Rosalie said again, "You have a lie. A big lie. And if you don't start spilling now, I will."

"Hah, you have no right! This is my life, and it shouldn't matter to you what I do, you're the one who decided not to be a part of my life anymore!" Bella yelled back at her.

"What?" Corbin looked at her.

Oh no.

"Yeah," she pointed at us, "They're the vampires that I knew fifteen years ago." She said that last bit in a disgusted voice.

"Wait a minute…fifteen years ago?" A kid next to me said.

Oh no, now we really are in trouble.

But she lifted my arm and punched the air toward all the humans in the cafeteria.

I took my cell phone out and while staring at the Cullens, simultaneously dialed the school nurse.

"Yes, hello. This is Aliana Fancelli, I am in the school cafeteria right now and everyone has seemed to be knocked out. They're all lying on the floor. Yes. It might be the chicken. Uh huh. Good bye, Nurse Salmons." I shut my phone off and nodded at Joe.

He took some dirt he found in a nearby plant and sprinkled it all over the chicken the students ate, so that our story seemed more realistic.

Ah, I found this out by reading the Fancelli's thoughts, this was a power she had. She could knock people out. Nice…

She just stared at us…me… and then said, "So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Everyone was looking at me. I had to do something, "Bella, I said, I am so sorry. Really sorry. I am so sorry; you have no idea how sorry I am. Please, I still lo-" Then Mary interrupted. "Um, Eddie, what were you saying?"

Was this really her time to interfere!

"Yeah, _Eddie._" Bella sneered, "What were you saying?"

"You lost me there after 'they're the vampires that'." Ryan said to her.

"You're so clueless, Ryan." Bella shouted at him.

"So, is this why you won't look me in the eye and tell me what color my shoes are?" Corbin asked.

She laughed. I felt the jealousy burn inside me. Worse than the first time I tasted her scent in that biology class. Oh, how I wish I could return to that time.

But then, came the least expected... She leaned down and pulled Corbin's shirt. She slowly neared closer to him, closing her eyes, and finally ...

I balled up my fists, stay calm Edward, I thought to myself. Calm, calm, calm, calm, I kept repeating in my head.

She kissed him.

I wanted to rip his soul out and scream. No. Way.

She let go of him and turned to me. She just smiled.

The nurse ran in and in an instant Bella jumped out the fire escape.

Oh my…

**So that was it! Sorry i haven't updated in forev. **

**Review, i'll post another chappy soon. **

**REVIEW**

**check out my other stories too, and my profile...**

**oh, did i mention to REVIEW!!!!**

**Thanks!**


	13. Some Insight AN

**Please Read!**

**This is sort of an author's note but since i'm not allowed to dedicate a whole chapter as an author's note i'm going to add a little insight to the next part of my story.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Ok, so I am sooo sorry i ahven't updated in, like, two months!

I've been SO busy with like school and stuff and also working on another story. It's called "I Keep Running Into You" A twilight/harry potter fanfic. (you should check it out!)

And i have a problem with the story...

As you might already know, i have written this story about maybe 1-2 years ago. And now, reading over it, i feel like the next part of the story is really really bad. I mean, i could do so much better. I don't want to add it on here because it will probably ruin the entire story.

I don't know, so i'll leave it to you to decide:

1) Do you want Bella to get ANOHER identity with human-drinking vampires and Bella's old family & the Cullens have to bring her back? This is my original version...

or

2) i can make the story go in a different path and Bella sort of tries to get rid of the Cullens but falls in-love (again) with Edward and Mary becomes the sole bad guy? I could do that...

or

3) you guys could give me some ideas to make this story better.

I don't want to finish the story where it is right now because i know that it will upset many fans and plus i like this idea and, even now, the idea still swims around my mind occasionally.

SO what do you think?

Review !!!


End file.
